Up
by valynn10
Summary: This is a Matthew and Destiny story set two years after the finale. The young couple is still struggling to see how they fit together as a family as they try to deal with raising there son. This is my first story so please be kind
1. Chapter 1

"Up," Drew demanded, with arms outstretched to his mother. The toddler struggled trying to climb up the chair into his mother's lap. Destiny looked down into the chocolate eyes of her two year old son as he fought for his attention feeling slightly overwhelmed. She was torn between finishing the mountain of homework in front of her or showering her son with affection.

"Who am I kidding," she said as she scooped her son into her arms, "you're just so cute. How could anyone not pay attention to you, but look Mommy has homework to do so we can only play for a little bit." Her son responded with a giggle as if to say, silly mommy we are going to play as long as I want. Looking at her sweet boy Destiny was filled with love and joy. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her. There were times when he was going through a meltdown and she was studying, writing a paper, cooking, or canceling plans with her friends that she wished he had come into her life at a later time, but then all she had to think about was the smile on his face first thing in the morning, his giggle when splashing around in the bathtub, or the sweet baby way he tries to fix her problems. Life would be easier if Drew had come around later, but Destiny couldn't see how it could be any better.

"Hey, I'm home. What's for dinner?" her "partner" called as he walked into the small apartment, "I had THE longest day at the office. I mean I know I only work part-time, but Uncle Clint and everyone there just demand so much of my time. I had to work through my dinner break just to make it out on time. It's like they forget that I also go to school." He had made it into the kitchen and Destiny's heart skipped a beat. Matthew Buchanan still had the same effect on her after all this time. She had been in love with him from the moment they met and nothing was ever going to change her feelings about him, but lately she was questioning more and more the status and strength of their relationship. Sure, she had stuck by him during his experimental surgery, they managed to get over his romantic rejection of her and their respective romantic relationships with other people, the possible murder charges that once hung over Matthew, his coma and most importantly the birth of their son Drew.

The two had a bond that rivaled those who have known each other for much longer and yet most of the time Destiny was unsure of where she stood with Matthew. They went from best friends to parents to their current limbo status in the blink of an eye. They had hooked up once and Destiny didn't find out about her pregnancy until Matthew was in a coma. He missed the bulk of the experience and was shocked to find out that the one incident resulted in a child. To say that he was shocked by the news would be an understatement and on more than one occasion he claimed to not want to be there for his child, but ultimately like the Buchanan he was he stepped up and helped Destiny give birth and has been there since day one for their son. Now though it seemed as though he was reverting back to the days when he first found out about the pregnancy.

"Hey there," Matthew said to Destiny with a kiss on the forehead, completely ignoring the child in her lap, "Did you hear me, how was your day?"

Destiny began, "It was okay, I mean I have so much work to do for my classes and little mister right here-"

"Oh Des I'm sorry, look I gotta go back to the office, I left a report there that Uncle Clint wants me to look at. I'll be back in a little bit and we can finish this okay," Matthew interrupted. With a quick kiss on the lips Matthew left.

"Oh Drew," Destiny sighed looking into her son's eyes, "I just don't know about your Daddy sometimes." The babe responded with a hug and a sigh of his own.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Destiny and the kid are sleeping" Matthew slurred a whisper to the door as he stumbled into the apartment. Matthew tried and failed to be quiet as he entered, bumping into the umbrella stand by the door and the sofa.

"Matthew!" Destiny hissed, "Do you realize that it is nearly 3 o'clock in the morning. What are you doing? Are you drunk?"

"Shhhhh Destiny…Destiny and the kid are tryyyingggg to sssssllleep," Matthew slurred.

Destiny looked at the person in front of her with disgust, he was nothing like the boy she'd once known or the man she had hoped he would become. "Get some sleep Matthew, we can discuss THIS in the morning," Destiny stated.

"Uh oh, looks like someone's mad," Matthew said as he managed to wrap his arms around her waist, "Come on. Don't get upset Des. I picked up the papers and went to blow off some steam after that. It was just a couple of drinks." He began to nuzzle and kiss her neck. "Please don't be mad at me Des, you know I can't stand it when you're mad at me." Destiny managed to stop the both of them before things got too far with them. That was always their way, Matthew would do something to upset Destiny and they would kiss and makeup without really solving the problem. This pattern was really starting to wear on Destiny and she knew it was not a healthy environment for her son.

"Matthew, we can't do this," Destiny said as she broke the hold he had on her, "We have important things to discuss, and it looks like we will be doing that in the morning when you are sober enough to have a real conversation."

"God Des, why can't we just-" Matthew began.

Destiny interrupted with fire in her voice, "No, Matthew we can't "just", at least not anymore. I refuse to stoop so low and I refuse to do that to our son. Now, like I said the couch is right there. Sleep it off and we will discuss this in the morning. I'm going to check on our son and go back to bed, while you lie on this couch and sober up."

"Ahhhh….gahhhh! What is that stop, my head is KILLLLLING me, " Matthew exasperated. He was hung over from the night before and the little hands beating on his face accompanied by giggles were not helping him recuperate. "Please stop, just stop. I'm up…I'm up." Taking the child's hands into his own Matthew stopped the drumming on the outside of his head, in hopes of ending the rhythmic beat that was taking place inside of his head.

"Oh Drew, don't pay your grumpy old Daddy any attention. This is his own fault," Destiny told the child as she scooped him into her arms with a tickle.

"I love you Momma, Daddy funny," the child responded with a giggle.

"Come on now we have to finish getting you ready to go to Shaun's for a little bit while Mommy and Daddy have a talk and then how bout we go get ice cream," Destiny told her son.

"Well good morning to you too Destiny, do you think you could get me an aspirin or something. My head is pounding" Matthew muffled as he pulled a blanket over his head. A few minutes went by and there was still no response. "Des, PLEASE will you get me an aspirin," Matthew pleaded. A few more minutes went by with still no response and he forced himself off the couch. Warily he padded his way to the medicine cabinet and to take some aspirin. The pills provided a short lived reprieve as there was a knock at the door.

"Go away!" Matthew lamented.

"Is that anyway to talk to your big brother, godfather to your child, and best friend of your wonderful lady love," David replied as he stepped inside.

"David, now is not really a good time…what do you want?" Matthew quietly questioned.

"Cheer up baby bro, I just wanted to stop by to see my not-so namesake on my way to see Pa and Step Nora. So, where is the little tyke and by BFF," David responded.

"I don't know, I think Destiny said something about taking him out for ice cream and going to Shaun's. Look David, like I said I'm not feeling too good right now and I would like a little alone time." Matthew patiently told his older brother. He had been rudely waken up by his son, Destiny had shown him no sympathy and left before they could have their big talk, he was definitely not in the mood to deal with his zany older brother.

David, having one of his few moments of true insight looked at his brother and attempted to give him some advice, "Now Matthew, I can tell just by looking at you that you and Destiny are going through something and I want you to know that you may always right, but you just have to let her think that she is. My BFF is one spunky and smart young lady. She is kind of like a young Dorian, what with her no nonsense attitude and her love for a certain Buchannan, don't worry though she would never leave you for me and I would never leave Dorian. You need to learn from my mistakes and make sure that your lady knows how much you love her."

"David, Destiny has been my best friend for years. She knows that I care about her, we have this bond so I don't need to constantly tell her how I feel" Matthew said.

"That's what you think little brother, but trust me I am a wise man of the world, I know these things. You can't expect a girl like Destiny to hang around forever with "I care about you", even IF you guys have a child together.


	2. Chapter 2

_I feel like I was supposed to say this before, but I forgot. I don't own Destiny, Matthew, Drew, or anyother character from OLTL...I just LOVE them_

"Hey there little buddy," Dani said as her godson rushed toward his outstretched arms.

"Drew wait give me your ice cream before you smear it all over Dani," Destiny sighed at her rambunctious son.

"Oh, Destiny who cares about my clothes, I'm just happy to see my godson. I swear he is even bigger than last week when I saw him. How was that test by the way, knocked it out of the park didn't you?" Dani asked.

"Hahaha you're right about that he just seems to be getting bigger and bigger every day. And the test, it went okay I mean I could've done better if I had more time to study, but school is going along fine. Thanks again for watching Drew that day, I know it was last minute and I'm sorry to just spring him on you like that." Destiny replied.

"Oh, Destiny don't even worry about that. You know I love spending time with little Drew want to help you anyway I can. I know how busy you are with school and Matthew and most importantly this little guy," Dani said with a tickle to the toddler, "How are things going with Matthew by the way?"

"*Sigh* I don't know how things are going with Matthew. I mean Matthew was supposed to watch him for my test, but…I don't know, I just couldn't get ahold of him. He and I were supposed to talk today when I dropped Drew off at Shaun's earlier about Drew and Matthew's behavior, but once again he wasn't there. Drew is our responsibility, and sometimes I just don't think Matthew gets that you know. He just doesn't seem to get why it bothers me so much to drop him off with our parents, or Shaun or even our friends without much warning. I don't want Drew to ever seem like a burden to you guys or make it seem as though we can't take care of him. I know that he cares about us, and he tries to be there for us, but it's like he's not really there you know?" Destiny said with tears beginning to form, "Now, enough about me how are things going with you, how are your classes and everything going?"

Dani responded, "Now Des wait, none of us feel like Drew is a burden, we love him and support you. Destiny everyone is so proud of you and the way you have stepped up to be a good mom to Drew. Matthew on the other hand, it sounds like he doesn't even try and engage with you anymore and I don't understand. I know he loves you, you are the only person that he has every really trusted with everything, but I think you deserve more Des. I can't believe that he is treating you and this BEAUTIFUL little boy like that," pulling her friend into a hug, "You deserve a man who is there for both you and Drew emotionally, not just physically."

"Oh Dani, I don't know what to do. I want Drew to know both of his parents and Matthew to have an active part in Drew's life, but I can't force that on him. I love Matthew and I always will, but I know love is not enough," Destiny said tearfully, "Looking at Drew I just don't know how anyone, especially his own father wouldn't want to dote on him. Dani, I'm so tired…tired of waiting for Matthew to wake up and recognize the love that Drew and I have for him before it's too late. I want Drew to grow up in a house where he is loved by both a mom and a dad, not being ignored by his father. I want all of these things for my son and I want them with Matthew, but I'm not sure that's going to happen"

….. ….. …..

"Matthew, what do you think of this proposal?" The intern questioned. Matthew was still hung over from the night before, but when the B.E. intern called that Saturday afternoon he decided to go into the office to help her out; it was better than waiting around for Destiny to get back for her to lecture him. His family's company was a refuge from the discomfort and tension he felt at home. The office was the one place he did not fell inept, at home he never really knew what to say to Destiny or Drew. To say that he felt overwhelmed was a complete and total understatement. Destiny and he shared a forever kind of love, but he wasn't ready for forever; he only knew that he wanted Destiny in his life any way that he could get her. Then there was Drew, the adorable little boy held a place in his heart, but he couldn't seem to express himself and truly interact with the boy. He always thought that when he had children they would share a relationship like he had with his parents, but unfortunately that was not the case. When he looked at his son, Matthew was overcome with fear, the child captured everyone's heart that he came in contact with and Matthew didn't want to disappoint anyone, least of all his son; he wished he could step into the role of parent as easily as Destiny did.

"Matthew…Earth to Matthew," The intern snapped, breaking Matthew from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, wh…what did you say?" Matthew stated.

"I said, what do you think of the proposal?" the intern questioned as she leaned closer to Matthew than necessary. "I think now is the time for the company to try and look at other investment opportunities and think my proposal details my idea perfectly, especially right here," Reaching over Matthew's shoulder to point out a key point, with her chest against his back and her breath against his cheek "…what do you think?"

"Uh…I uh…think you have some great ideas going on here Brittany" Matthew turned around so that he faced the woman leaning closely into him. The woman was attractive and he had been able to tell for weeks that she was interested in him as more than just a co-worker. Her interest in him was flattering and different from the connection that he and Destiny shared. He envied other people his age that did not have the responsibility and commitments that he had to deal with on a daily basis. Other teenagers did not have to deal with diapers, teething toddlers, and lab reports at the same time. Often times he wished for an escape from the suffocation and monotony of his life, and from the looks of Brittany she would gladly provide one.

With a seductive look in her eye Brittany added some distance between the two and questioned Matthew, "How are things at home with the little lady?" The question left Matthew taken aback, but did not come as a real surprise. The people he worked with weren't idiots; it did not take a rocket scientist to figure out that something was amiss between him and Destiny. Unlike the other people at work when asked about his home life Matthew spoke briskly and dispassionately and his desk was not adorned with pictures of Destiny and Drew.

Matthew slowly closed the gap between he and Brittany, "I'd rather not talk about that. Let's just focus on what is going on here at the office." Matthew leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on the girl's lips.

"I definitely like where this conversation is going," Brittany responded kissing Matthew back zealously. The two soon became a tangle of lips and limbs as the kiss deepened and clothes began to fall. Matthew's conscience caused him to pause while kissing his way down Brittany's neck.

"What…what's wrong?" Brittany breathlessly asked. Matthew shook his head and replied with an intense kiss. He knew that his actions were wrong and had the potential to destroy his family, but he relished the mindless escape Brittany provided. Matthew lost himself in her embrace, temporarily forgetting about his problems with Destiny and his insecurities about fatherhood.


	3. Chapter 3

"So do you wanna get dinner or something?" Brittany draped across Matthew asked. The two were laying intimately on the office floor, but only one of them appeared to be in a state of post-coital bliss. Matthew was racked with guilt, the encounter with Brittany was a short lived relief that only added to his problems. He did not feel relief as he was surrounded by Brittany's afterglow, instead he felt disgusted. He had just made the biggest mistake of his life and for what mediocre sex with a meaningless woman. At least with Destiny he felt a connection, a connection that made any embrace meaningful and in her arms he found a safe haven from all of his problems. Sex wasn't the answer to his problems, something he obviously hadn't learned, but until now it didn't seem to be his biggest one. Matthew looked at the woman laying at his side and was hit with a new wave of guilt as thoughts of his family flooded his mind. His family, Drew and Destiny, the two most important people in his life; Destiny, who was his rock and heart…how had he let things get so screwed up.

Brittany oblivious to the regretful thoughts that filled Matthew's mind persisted, " I _said_, do you wanna get dinner or something?" kissing her way up from Matthew's chest to his face. Matthew turned his head away to prevent a kiss from landing on his lips.

"I wish I could, but I uh…have to meet my brother at my parent's house…. He has some big announcement to make and gee…I'm already late or otherwise I would love to spend some more time with you," Matthew lied while untangling himself from the clingy blonde. Gathering his clothes and refusing to meet Brittany's hopeful gaze he said, "I had a great time, and I really hope this doesn't affect how we work together," Matthew genuinely did not want to hurt girl and scrambled for a way to get out of the situation in a way that would not cause problems at work and to avoid Destiny ever finding out.

"_Destiny_, his destiny, what would she do if she ever found out?" Matthew silently asked himself.

His conscience quickly responded, "Dumbass, she would leave you. Take Drew and leave you; it's not like anyone would blame her either…you haven't been the greatest partner or father." The thought of a life without Drew and Destiny was too painful to imagine. Therefore, she can never find out, Matthew thought to himself, as he exited the office ignoring Brittany as she got dressed and blathered about a new restaurant in town.

Matthew pulled out his cell phone and spoke, "Hey Dad, can you help me out with something?"

… … …

"Are you sure Mrs. B. cause you really don't need to take him, I mean it's really not necessary," Destiny said as she was pushed out of the door by mentor and quasi in-law.

"Destiny honey, really it's nothing. Really Bo and I want Drew to stay the night. We need some uninterrupted quality time with our grandson. Besides, it's been months since this precious boy has spent the night away from home so you and Matthew can have some alone time."

"Matthew and I are fine Mrs. B-" Destiny began.

"Destiny, I do not want to hear another word. My grandson is staying the night here and you are going home or going out…you are enjoying this alone time and that is it. Besides, I think my son has something special planned for you," Nora Buchanan pushed Destiny out with a flurry of words and hoped, no prayed that what her son told Bo was true. She hoped that Matthew was getting his act together and that he was going to do everything in his power to make a happy home for his son. Nora wanted Matthew to make things right with Destiny not only for Drew's sake but for the sake of Destiny and Matthew as well. Destiny was such a sweet girl who had grown into a strong, sassy and sensible woman, exactly the kind of woman she wanted to be with her son and mother his children.

… … …

As Destiny opened the door to her apartment her sense were assaulted. The air was thick with smoke making it hard to see, the room smelled burnt, and she could hear both Matthew cursing and the smoke alarm blaring.

"Matthew!" Destiny called out as she rushed in fearful that he was in danger, "Matthew, *cough cough* where are you?"

Matthew replied as he finally managed to end the smoke alarm's wails, "In the kitchen."

Destiny walked into the room and burst out laughing, "Oh, Matthew". In his hand Matthew held a fire extinguisher and in the open oven she spied a white glob that she assumed was once meat.

"I tried to make you dinner. Roast beef, but there wasn't enough time so I turned the heat up to 500 and just hoped for the best," Matthew chuckled in response, "I did manage to make a salad though…I know you're not a salad as a main course kind of girl so I guess I could order pizza or something instead"

Walking past Matthew and opening the refrigerator Destiny said," You're right about the salad, we have leftover pasta, I guess that will do. How bout you go set the table while I heat this up, we don't need the smoke alarm going off again"

Matthew spared no expense in setting the table, placing a new table cloth and candles he bought just for the occasion on the table. Organizing them just so, he wanted the night to be perfect for Destiny. As he lit the candles Destiny came out of the kitchen carrying the food. The young Buchanan quickly took the food away from her placing it on the table and pulled out her chair. "I'm sorry about the roast Des, I really wanted the night to be special and I screwed it up,"

"Hush Matthew, you didn't screw anything up….I am a little surprised though that you attempted to make dinner. What brought this about?" Destiny suspiciously asked, it was not anyone's birthday, anniversary, and it wasn't a holiday meaning there was no obvious explanation for Matthew's display of romance. It had been a long time since Destiny had seen this side of Matthew, the attentive, loving, **present**, side of Matthew, and she did not want to get her hopes up. This is the Matthew that she first fell in love with, she thought she had him back when he showed up for Drew's birth, but that did not last for too long and to watch him slowly retreat within the shell that Matthew had become was heartbreaking; Destiny did not want to deal with that pain again.

"Does it have to be a special occasion for me to want to do something nice for you Des?" The look on her face reinforced what Matthew already knew; he was jerk and had taken Destiny for granted, making him feel worse about his latest betrayal. Interlacing his fingers with hers, Matthew did his best to express his newfound attitude, "*Sigh* I know I haven't been the most pleasant or helpful guy and I really am sorry for that. When I woke up this morning I thought long and hard about the way I have been acting and I am sorry to have put you and Drew through that. I am a father and I have responsibilities, I can't go around acting like every other jerk my age; it's not fair to Drew and especially not to you," Matthew gazed into her eyes hoping that she wouldn't doubt the reason for his guilt, "We've seen each other through so much Destiny and right now I am asking for your forgiveness and a hopefully a fresh start."

Destiny could tell that his words were sincere filling her with hope that things would change for the better between the two of them. The show of emotion was almost everything that Destiny had been hoping for the only thing missing was three simple yet heavy words. The three words that she had never heard, but for once she was glad she didn't. Matthew was already being too nice, his kind behavior sadly while providing her with hope for their future also made her fearful of what big event brought on the change. Matthew claimed that he finally realized how much he had taken his family for granted, but Destiny knew Matthew too well to accept that as the true reason.

"Matthew…I have to be honest with you that this…this turn around in you has me a little worried. I'm not going to force you to tell me what really brought this about, but I want you to know that this is it for me Matthew. I mean it, we both know that I have always loved you, but I am so tired Matthew. I forgive you and I want to start over with you not just for Drew's sake, but for ours too…I know you're not perfect and God knows I'm not either, but please don't make any promises that you don't plan on keeping," Destiny said. The conviction in her voice made the young Buchannan cringe on the inside.

Embracing her in a hug Matthew sighed into her hair, "Des I'm serious, from now on things will be different. We will take it slow and I am done screwing up." Matthew strongly believed in his words and just hoped that he could live up to his promises. More than anything he hoped that Destiny did not find out about his latest indiscretion.

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and I am sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have rewritten this chapter so many times and I hope you guys like where I am going with this. **


End file.
